I've Got Secrets
by MeridiaElysio
Summary: On a tous des secrets que l'on préfère garder pour soi. Et aussi lourds soient-ils à porter, on jure de vivre avec ce poids jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Mais il arrive toujours un jour où tout bascule...


La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et le ciel nocturne était déjà parsemé d'étoiles. Certains disaient que ceux qui nous avaient quittés trouvaient refuge parmi les étoiles, pour veiller sur nous. Et, si on leur parle, et qu'on voit passer une étoile filante, alors c'est qu'ils entendent notre appel.  
Parfois, Luffy se demandait si tout le monde y était : y avait-il assez de place dans cette immensité étoilée pour tous ceux qu'il a été contraint de voir disparaître ? Et pour tous ceux que ses nakamas ont perdus ?  
Est-ce que Ace est là-haut ? Et Kuina ? Belmer ? Merry ? La maman de Sanji ? Et tous les autres ?

Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

Luffy frissonna, assit à sa place habituelle à l'avant du navire de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Les nuits étaient fraîches sur la route menant au One Piece. Il le savait, mais il était toujours si pressé de sortir observer les étoiles qu'il oubliait toujours de prendre de quoi se couvrir.  
Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il appréciait parfois les moments de calmes, où il restait assis là, à simplement imaginer la vie qu'il aurait si ceux qui les avaient quittés étaient toujours présents. Aurait-elle été meilleure ? Il ne le savait pas.

Ce soir, cependant, il avait une toute autre préoccupation. Quelque chose auquel il pensait déjà avant, mais qui suite aux événements des derniers jours, occupait de plus en plus ses pensées.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. C'était Zoro, il en était sûr. Son second finissait toujours par lui apporter une couverture. Même si Luffy n'était jamais tombé malade, le sabreur ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit le doux tissu sur ses épaules, et il sourit en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture.

-Merci, Zoro.  
-Penses-y, la prochaine fois.  
-J'essaierai !

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne le ferait pas.

-À quoi penses-tu, cette fois-ci ?  
-À Sanji.  
-Hn.  
-En fait, pas qu'à Sanji...à Nami, Usopp, et Robin aussi...  
-Pourquoi donc ?

Le petit brun replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, alors que le vert s'assit à ses côtés. Luffy remarqua alors qu'il avait une bouteille, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de main expert, et entama d'une grande gorgée.

-Zoro, dis-moi sincèrement...  
-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce que je suis un mauvais capitaine ?  
-Non.

Luffy fit la moue et le regarda. Le bretteur haussa les épaules et but une deuxième gorgée.

-Zoro, tu dis ça pour pas me blesser.  
-Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête.  
-Pffu...  
-Pourquoi penses-tu ça, en premier lieu ?  
-Bah...

Le capitaine leva son visage vers le ciel et son regard se voila de tristesse.

-Plusieurs fois, mes nakamas ont essayé de quitter mon équipage. J'étais obligé d'aller les chercher, et ils ont l'air heureux, mais...ils ont quand même essayer de partir...  
-Et ?  
-Je fais peut-être beaucoup trop d'erreurs...je ne suis pas un assez bon nakama pour eux.  
-Si c'est le cas, alors le terme "ami" n'est qu'une utopie.

Luffy se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Zoro avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bouteille. Il avait une sacré descente.

-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Personne n'est un meilleur nakama que toi, Luffy, voici ce que je penses. Et si effectivement, tu n'es pas un bon ami, c'est que personne ne l'est.  
-Alors, pourquoi sont-ils partis ?!  
-Ils avaient leurs raisons.

Une nouvelle gorgée ; il essuya une goutte qui coulait le long de son menton.

-Ils avaient tous quelque chose au fond d'eux qu'ils ne voulaient pas partager. Des peurs, des mauvais souvenirs, des trucs qu'eux-mêmes auraient préféré oublier...  
-Pourquoi ne pas les dire ?  
-Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Peut-être avaient-ils peur des répercussions. Peut-être était-ce trop douloureux. Peut-être pensaient-ils réussir à le supporter seuls.

Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté, et regarda le liquide alcoolisé glisser dans la gorge de son second.

-Ah.  
-Mais bon, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à te le dire. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont revenus, au final.  
-Et toi, Zoro ?  
-Quoi, moi ?  
-T'as des secrets ?

Le bretteur ricana en agitant doucement la bouteille, faisant retentir les dernières gouttes.

-Tu sais déjà tout de moi.  
-Tout ?  
-Je n'ai rien à cacher : mon passé, mon rêve...  
-Y a pas un seul truc que tu as fais que tu veux pas me dire ?  
-Non, aucun.  
-Oh, bon.

Luffy se rapprocha un peu de lui, et son expression devint dure, incontestable.

-Alors dans ce cas, promet-moi que tu ne me cacheras jamais rien à l'avenir.  
-Hein ?  
-Quoi que soit ce qui pèse sur toi, je dois le savoir ! Tu promets ?!

Zoro leva les yeux vers le ciel, et d'une traite, termina sa boisson favorite. Il reposa la bouteille, qui sonna vide.

-Ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je promets.  
-Merci Zoro !

Luffy lui fit un grand sourire, puis se releva. Il posa la couverture sur les épaules de son nakama et courut rejoindre le dortoir des garçons pour se reposer.  
Zoro ne le regarda pas partir, le regard toujours vers le ciel. Il fixait une étoile, sans raison particulière, mais quand il lui demanda mentalement s'il avait fait le bon choix, elle s'éteignit. Définitivement.

Il n'était pas superstitieux, et ne croyait pas au mauvais présage. Mais malgré tout, il ne trouva pas le sommeil ce soir-là.

* * *

Sanji cracha sa fumée de cigarette et écrasa son mégot, le regard rivé sur Usopp, qui bricolait assis à la table de la cuisine. Les sourcils en vrille du cuisinier se froncèrent, lorsqu'il demanda dans un grognement :

-Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le sniper.  
-Depuis que je suis revenu dans l'équipage, tu refuses de m'adresser la parole et d'être prêt de moi. Tu croyais que je ne verrais pas ton petit manège ?

Usopp leva son regard quelques secondes pour croiser celui du blond, puis se reconcentra sur sa tâche.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?  
-On est nakamas, ce genre de comportement puéril ne peut être que néfaste.  
-Bah tiens.  
-Dis-moi au moins ce que tu me reproches.

Usopp soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Parce que t'as pas deviné tout seul ?  
-C'est à cause de mon départ ? Je te ferai remarquer que...  
-Je suis le seul à t'en vouloir, je sais. C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi tu nous a jamais parlé de tout ça !  
-Je n'aime pas évoquer mon enfance...

Il croisa les bras à son tour, luttant contre l'envie de prendre une énième cigarette.

-Tu devrais comprendre ça...  
-Et c'est aussi pour ça que t'étais prêt à nous quitter, à nous laisser derrière toi et sacrifier ta si courte existence pour eux ? Avons-nous si peu de valeur à tes yeux ?!  
-C'est pas ça, tu le sais très bien !  
-Non justement, je ne sais pas ! Parce que tu ne veux pas m'expliquer !

Rageusement, il retourna à son bricolage, la discussion étant close pour lui. Sanji serra les dents, et ne résista plus. Il prit un nouveau tube de nicotine, l'alluma et le coinça entre ses lèvres.

-Que suis-je censé dire...  
-Ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce qui te fait peur, ce qui te motive, le minimum quoi.  
-Minimum, sérieux ?

Usopp ne répondit rien, et ne releva pas non plus la tête. Mais il semblait s'énerver sur sa machine, et elle paraissait prête à exploser.  
Sanji le regarda et quitta la pièce, décidant que prendre un peu l'air lui ferait du bien pour se calmer et réfléchir. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et laissa les cendres s'envoler au gré du vent.

-Extérioriser, hein...  
-Sanji, j'ai faim !  
-C'est pas l'heure, Captain Baka.  
-Tu fais quoi ?!

Luffy arriva et se posta à côté de lui, observant les alentours pour voir si le blond avait repéré quelque chose. Il ne vit rien d'intéressant, mais s'assit tout de même sur la rambarde, agitant ses jambes dans le vide.

-Tu regardes la mer ?! C'est beau, hein !  
-Tu es de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.  
-Oui, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit !  
-Est-ce étonnant ?

Le petit brun fit un sourire triste, alors que le vent caressait ses cheveux.

-Ces derniers temps, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Regarder les étoiles me calmait, mais hier, j'ai parlé avec Zoro, et ça m'a aidé !  
-Marimo ? Que t'a-t-il dis ?  
-Il m'a promis de ne pas avoir de secret pour moi.

Sanji grogna en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il était certain d'entendre encore parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps. C'était suffisamment douloureux de savoir qu'Usopp lui en voulait.

-Écoute Luffy...  
-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu sais. T'avais tes raisons.  
-Ah, tu le penses...  
-Mais quand même, que Zoro me fasse ce genre de promesse m'a un peu rassuré.  
-Il a dit qu'il te dirait absolument tout ?  
-Sans exception ! Et il a promis !

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils et regarda Zoro, qui dormait, comme d'habitude. Tout ceci lui semblait bien étrange, et il décida de faire quelque chose.  
Usopp sortit de la cuisine, énervé de ne pas avoir réussi ce qu'il faisait, et son regard croisa celui de Sanji. Les deux hommes gonflèrent les joues et détournèrent le regard avec colère, sous l'œil étonné de Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
-Rien, je réglerai ça quand j'en aurai fini avec l'autre tête d'algue.  
-Hein ?  
-Je te laisse, j'ai un repas à préparer.

Il fit un signe de main et s'éloigna. Mais une chose était sûre, il allait devoir parler avec le bretteur le soir-même.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'était arrêté sur une île avec la ferme intention de la visiter le lendemain. Ils avaient dîner tôt, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sanji regardait ses amis manger, alors que son plan exact se préparait dans sa tête ; quelque chose de simple mais qui s'avérerait efficace. Il l'espérait du moins.

Alors qu'ils partirent tous se coucher, Zoro fut désigner pour le tour de garde. Sanji prétexta une importante vaisselle à faire pour rester dans la cuisine, et attendre que le vert vienne chercher une nouvelle bouteille de saké, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Et effectivement, deux heurs plus tard, Zoro entra dans la cuisine, le regarda quelques secondes, et prit sa bouteille en marmonnant :

-Toujours pas couché, Cook.  
-Bonne constatation. J'attends que Luffy arrive pour le prendre sur le fait quand il viendra se servir en nourriture.  
-Ah.  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Luffy...

La main de Zoro se crispa sur la bouteille ; son intuition lui murmurait que la discussion allait prendre une tournure qui n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Mais il n'était pas un homme qui fuit, aussi se contenta-t-il de déboucher son bien et de boire une gorgée.

-Eh bah quoi, Luffy...  
-On a parlé de ses difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Paraît-il qu'il dort mieux grâce à toi.  
-Tu m'en vois ravi.  
-Il faut oser pour faire la promesse que tu lui as faite. Mais étant un homme d'honneur, tu vas sans doute la tenir.

Le bretteur posa un peu violemment sa bouteille sur la table devant lui, défiant le blond du regard.

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?  
-Je me demandais simplement si tu avais aussi l'intention de lui parler de _tu sais quoi_.  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Oh que si, tu le sais.

Sanji le pointa du doigt d'un air mécontent et très énervé.

-Tu oses faire à Luffy la promesse de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui, mais tu lui caches une chose aussi importante !  
-Tout ceci ne te regarde pas !  
-Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Je te rappelle que ce jour-là, j'ai pas réussi à t'empêcher de...  
-Et alors ?! T'es pas mon père, je peux me démerder ! Et Luffy n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

Sanji serra les dents, la remarque de son nakama brisant les barrières de sa contenance.

-Comment peux-tu lui jurer de tout lui dire alors que tu oses lui cacher qu'il y a deux ans, t'as failli mourir pour lui sauver la vie ?!  
-Cook, reste en dehors de...  
-C'est vrai, Zoro ?

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux au son de cette petite voix brisée qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, et vit Luffy, la main encore sur la poignée, le regarder avec douleur. _"Merde, il venait chercher à bouffer !" _pensa-t-il.

-L...Luffy...  
-C'est vrai ce que Sanji a dis ? Tu as failli...mourir pour moi ?  
-Attends, c'est...  
-Alors tu m'as menti ! Je te faisais confiance !

Le capitaine partit en courant, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Zoro regarda Sanji, et comprit que le blond savait que Luffy était déjà arrivé et pouvait tout entendre. Il grogna et s'élança à la poursuite du petit. Il hurla son nom, et le vit descendre du bateau. Il gagna la plage à son tour, alors que dans son dos, tous leurs amis sortaient de leurs chambres, alertés par les hurlements.

-Luffy !  
-Laisse-moi, menteur !  
-Je vais t'expliquer, écoute-moi !  
-Non, je ne veux plus rien savoir !

Il continua de courir, s'engageant sans la forêt. Mais il fut contraint de s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva devant un ravin. Il grogna et se tourna vers Zoro, qui se stoppa à son tour. Les autres arrivèrent derrière eux, effrayés par la tournure que pourrait prendre la situation. Si leurs deux amis ne s'étaient battus qu'une seule fois, ce n'était pas pour rien, et ce jour-là, ils étaient bien moins forts qu'à l'heure actuelle, mais il y avait quand même eu de sacrés dégâts.

-Les amis, appela Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Zoro a trahi ma confiance !  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça !  
-Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil ?!

Le bretteur soupira et considéra la situation : il n'avait pas ses sabres, ils étaient encore sur le bateau. Si ça devait tourner à l'affrontement, il ne pourrait se défendre que très difficilement. Se battre avec Luffy par la seule force de ses poings n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait impérativement calmer son capitaine.

-Luffy, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé...  
-C'est trop tard, maintenant ! Je me suis ouvert à toi, je t'ai dis ce qui me faisait peur, et tu m'as poignardé !  
-Oh, n'abuse pas ! Si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est parce que ça n'avais pas d'importance !  
-SALE ENFLURE !

À grandes enjambées, Luffy rejoignit son second et attrapa son col, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Pas d'importance ?! Mais je refuse que tu crèves pour moi, tu comprends pas ?!  
-Mais je ne suis pas mort, merde, on va pas en faire tout un fromage !  
-De quoi parlent-ils, demanda Robin.  
-Il y a deux ans, expliqua Sanji, Zoro a risqué sa vie dans un dangereux pari avec Kuma pour qu'il ne tue pas Luffy. Il a pris toute sa douleur et sa peine, et c'était d'une telle violence que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore parmi nous.  
-Comment le sais-tu, interrogea à son tour Usopp.  
-J'ai essayé de l'empêcher et le faire moi-même, mais il m'a assommé.

Sanji avait bien cru le perdre ce jour-là. Mais il était resté droit, comme si de rien n'était, malgré son corps en sang, et avait décidé de tout garder pour lui.

-Luffy, ça ne servait à rien que je te le dise !  
-Peut-être, mais en attendant, t'as promis de tout me dire, et t'as menti !  
-Mais merde alors, puisque je te dis que ça change rien !  
-T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE SACRIFIER TON RÊVE POUR MOI !  
-IL N'EST PAS QUESTION DE ÇA !  
-SI T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE TENIR TA PAROLE, ALORS DÉGAGE DE MON ÉQUIPAGE !  
-Attends, Luffy, intervint Nami.

Le silence s'installa, alors que Zoro tentait de digérer ce que venait de lui dire son capitaine. Ou ex-capitaine ?

-Tu agis sous le coup de la colère, tenta de le calmer Franky. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...  
-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis !  
-Si tu me vires de ton équipage, Luffy, je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.  
-Mais vous vous rendez compte des conneries que vous débitez, s'emporta Usopp.

Luffy et Zoro se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, alors que dans leur esprit se rejoue le jour de leur rencontre. Ce jour qui avait tout changé dans leur vie et qui risquait bientôt de ne plus rien signifier pour eux.

-Le jour où je t'ai rejoins, je t'ai dis que je te tuerai si tu m'empêchais de réaliser mon rêve.  
-Et alors ?!  
-L'un de mes rêves, à présent, c'est d'être à tes côtés le jour où tu deviendras seigneur des pirates. Si tu me renvoie, je devrais te tuer pour m'empêcher de le faire !  
-Très bien alors, viens te battre !

Ils sautèrent l'un sur l'autre, et tentèrent de se donner des coups, mais leur rage était telle qu'ils parvenaient à esquiver l'autre sans souci. Et avant qu'un de leurs amis n'aient pu les séparer, ils roulèrent jusqu'au ravin et tombèrent sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs nakamas.

-Luffy, Zoro !  
-Merde, s'écrit Franky. Faut aller les chercher !  
-Essayons de descendre par-là, proposa Brook en montrant un chemin.

Ils s'élancèrent sur un sentier qui les mena jusqu'en bas du ravin. Ils passèrent la nuit à chercher les deux garçons, et enfin, ils débusquèrent Luffy, dans un buisson, mal en point. Ils le ramenèrent à lui et Chopper commença à le soigner.

-Luffy, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je...je crois, oui.  
-Bon sang, c'était une sacrée chute !

Le capitaine ne dit rien, le regard rivé sur les blessures que le petit renne s'évertuait à nettoyer. Il avait retrouvé son calme, et pouvait réfléchir à tête reposée.

-Vous avez retrouver Zoro ?  
-Non, pas encore.  
-Bon, alors Usopp et Sanji, partez à sa recherche.  
-Euh, t'es sûr, Luffy ?  
-Ouais, dépêchez-vous. Faut encore qu'on règle cette histoire, lui et moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, mais ne bronchèrent pas plus et partirent en courant. Ils commencèrent à fouiller les alentours, mais aucune trace du bretteur.

-Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça !  
-Peut-être nous cherche-t-il aussi et s'est-il perdu ?  
-Mouais, possible. Mais vu la chute, même lui doit être dans un mauvais état.

Usopp reconnu que Sanji avait raison, mais malgré tout, la situation l'énerva au plus haut point.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cache des trucs aussi importants.  
-Oh non, tu vas pas remettre ça.  
-On n'en serait pas là si vous aviez pas gardé ça pour vous !  
-C'est pas ma faute, je te signale ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !  
-Ah ouais ?! Et tu vas me dire que...

La main du blond sur ses lèvres le stoppa, et leur soudaine proximité le fit rougir. Sanji l'entraina dans un buisson, et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chuchota le sniper.  
-Regarde...

Il montra du doigt la clairière devant eux, et Usopp écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était aussi là sur cette île : des officiers de la marine. Et pire que tout, ils tenaient Zoro, ligoté et inconscient, et semblaient l'amener quelque part.

-Quelle horreur ! La marine a Zoro !  
-On a deux options : soit ils l'exécutent ici, soient ils l'envoient dans des QG importants. Dans tous les cas, faut qu'on prévienne les autres et qu'on fasse quelque chose.  
-OK !

Et rapidement, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Chopper avait terminé son travail et rangeait son matériel, tandis que Luffy s'étirait pour se remettre.

-Les gars, s'écrit Usopp, on a un gros problème !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Franky, les bras croisés. Vous avez trouvé Zoro ?  
-Ouais, grogna Sanji en s'arrêtant à côté de Nami. Sauf que la marine la trouvé avant nous.  
-La marine est ici, s'exclama la rousse, horrifiée.

Usopp hocha vigoureusement la tête et montra du doigt la direction que les officiers avaient prise.

-Il était inconscient et désarmé, ils en ont sûrement profité !  
-Merde, ils vont sûrement l'exécuter !  
-Zoro...

Luffy se leva, et toute l'attention de son équipage se concentra sur lui. Les poings serrés et le corps tremblant, il semblait prêt à tuer quiconque se présenterait devant lui.

-On va le chercher.  
-Luffy, tenta Nami, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
-De toute façon, on peut pas le laisser là-bas.  
-Mais, aucun de nous n'a dormi ni mangé depuis hier soir. On ne fera peut-être pas le poids...  
-En plus, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont, intervint Chopper d'une voix tremblante.  
-On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser. Je vais y aller seul.

Il se dirigea alors vers la partie de l'île désignée par Usopp, ne se souciant pas de si ses amis le suivaient ou non. Il savait bien que c'était dangereux, raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas forcer ses compagnons à venir avec lui.  
Mais il serait un horrible capitaine s'il laissait son sabreur entre les mains de l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas toujours été capable de le protéger, apparemment, mais il était encore un membre de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, et tant que ce serait le cas, il rattraperait son erreur au mieux.

Il entendit alors les bruits de pas de ses amis derrière lui. Il s'arrêta pour les regarder, et vit une détermination sans faille dans leurs yeux. Alors il sourit, et reprit sa route.

Ils allaient récupérer leur ami coûte que coûte.

* * *

-Qui aurait cru que j'aurais l'occasion de capturer Roronoa Zoro sur cette petite île merdique où le quartier général m'a contraint à rester ?!

Le général de la marine, répondant au nom de Bad, éclata d'un rire gras tandis que ses hommes jetèrent Zoro à ses pieds. Il se baissa et attrapa entre ses doigts le visage de l'épéiste, qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

-Eh bien, eh bien...c'est un beau spécimen que nous avons là. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Au pied d'une falaise, chef. Il était seul et inconscient.  
-Où sont ses armes ?  
-Nous avons fouillé autour de lui : aucune trace.  
-Tiens donc, ça ne te ressemble pas, Roronoa.

Doucement, les yeux de Zoro s'ouvrirent, et il les posa sur Bad, qui fit un sourire effrayant. Mais Zoro étant Zoro, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Vous voulez quoi ?!  
-Quelle fougue, là je te reconnais. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de jouer les durs.

Un coup d'œil suffit à Zoro pour comprendre la situation, et il retint un grognement mécontent. Il s'était foutu dans une sacrée merde. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il finisse capturé, bordel ?!

-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?  
-Hum...on m'a expressément demandé de livrer à mes supérieurs les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, si toutefois j'en trouvais. Vous êtes de sacrées célébrités, vous savez.  
-Abrège, j'ai pas ton temps.

Bad poussa un rire fort, qu'il accompagna d'un coup de pied dans la joue de Zoro, qui tomba sur le côté en crachant du sang.

-Ce que tu peux être effronté. Pour ta gouverne, les autorités ont peur de moi, et ont décidé de me laisser sur une île sans bâteau pour que je ne puisse pas partir, et bien sûr, avec la délicate mission d'arrêter et tuer tous les pirates qui passeraient par ici.  
-Vu la force de tes coups, ricana le vert, je me demande bien ce qui les effraie...

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un second coup.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu seul. Ton équipage doit être avec toi, et ils viendront te chercher. Je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent. En attendant...

Il se tourna vers ses soldats et parla d'une voix forte qui convainquit tout le monde de ne pas poser de question.

-Préparez l'échafaud ! On va l'exécuter immédiatement !  
-Hein ?! Mais vous ne me renvoyez pas ?!  
-Je me fous royalement de ce que veulent mes supérieurs. Ta mort leur fera regretter la façon dont ils m'ont traité pendant toutes ces années.

Il partit en ricanant, et alors que trois hommes saisirent Zoro pour le préparer à l'exécution, le bretteur sentit que la situation lui échappait totalement.  
Il avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir lorsque les autorités supérieures viendraient le chercher, s'il ne l'avait pas fais avant. Mais là, on ne lui laisse même pas le temps de trouver un plan.

_"Je suis dans la merde...Luffy, les amis, j'espère que vous allez vite me sortir de ce pétrin !" _

Dieu qu'il avait horreur de demander de l'aide. Et se sentir redevable. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite !  
Les soldats le mirent en position sur l'échafaud, à genoux, les poignets attachés, et le cou prêt à être tranché. Zoro n'avait pas peur, la mort ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Mais il était inquiet ; inquiet que ses rêves lui échappent si subitement.

Bad s'approcha de lui, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il jouait avec son épée déjà sortie de son fourreau, en observant Zoro sous toutes ses coutures.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est jouissif de te voir ainsi.  
-Fais-moi plaisir : achève-moi, que je n'ai plus à te supporter.  
-J'adorerais, Roronoa.

Il passa doucement sa lame sur la nuque du bretteur, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mais je m'en voudrais que tes petits compagnons loupent ce spectacle...  
-ZOROOOOOO !

Le vert regarda droit devant lui, d'où venait cette voix qu'il adorait. Voix qui hurlait son nom avec un ton qu'il ne supportait pas. Il le vit, il attirait l'attention. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait foncé sur tous les soldats qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Il n'était pas seul, ils étaient tous là. Pour lui. Pour le sauver.

-Luffy...les amis...  
-Le grand Roronoa serait-il ému ?  
-Oi, Général de mes deux !

Entouré de ses nakamas, Luffy enfonça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, et regarda Bad droit dans les yeux, le défiant de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Relâche mon épéiste.  
-Tu oses me donner des ordres, sale pirate.  
-Je suis capitaine. Je ne peux pas laisser mes camarades derrière moi. Alors relâche-le !  
-Soldats, capturez-les tous !

La marine fonça sur l'équipage au chapeau de paille, qui répliqua immédiatement, et avec force.  
Mais Zoro voyait qu'ils étaient fatigués, sûrement affamés, et en difficulté face au nombre de soldats. Tout ceci était sa faute, uniquement sa faute. Si seulement il avait tout dis à Luffy...

-Ton entêtement est vain, Mugiwara ! Je vais exécuter Roronoa Zoro sous tes yeux !  
-RELÂCHE-LE !  
-Tu ne peux rien contre mon armée ! Vous allez vous faire ratatiner en peu de temps ! Je fuirais si j'étais vous !  
-JAMAIS NOUS N'ABANDONNERONS UN COMPAGNON !

Bad souffla hautainement, et appuya son sabre contre la nuque de Zoro. Et pour toute réaction, le vert sourit, d'un sourire triste, presque déçu.

-As-tu une dernière volonté, Zoro ?  
-Oui...j'aimerais dire quelque chose...  
-ZORO, DIS PAS DE CONNERIES !  
-Parle, tes amis sont tous là pour écouter tes dernières paroles.  
-Marimo...

Sanji regarda Zoro, comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Il abandonnait ? Il ne saurait dire, qu'avait-il décidé ? Que faisait-il, bon sang ?!  
Il regarda son capitaine, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'échafaud. Le nombre d'hommes sur lui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et il sentait que la vie de Zoro lui échappait un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Sanji comprenait très bien ce que ressentait Luffy. Il l'avait déjà vécu, cette peur de voir une personne si importante périr sans avoir pu lui dire cette petite chose si importante, que même si on sait qu'on pourrait la dire trop tard, on s'efforce de la garder comme le plus douloureux des secrets. Il se mit à _le _chercher autour de lui, mais il avait étrangement disparu. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la panique le gagnait.

-Usopp ?  
-Je te laisse deux minutes, Zoro. Profite bien...

Le bretteur fit un sourire en coin, et plongea son regard dans celui de Luffy.

-Eh bien, on peut le dire : j'ai totalement merdé. Quand je pense que vous êtes encore venus me chercher, que vous risquez vos vies parce que je ne fais pas assez attention. Et tu m'appelles encore ton ami, toi qui était prêt à me renvoyer tant je t'ai blessé. Je ne pourrais même pas vous rendre la pareille, alors que tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.  
-Tais-toi Zoro ! On va te sortir de là, alors TAIS-TOI !  
-Luffy, Cook, vous aviez totalement raison. Il y a des choses que j'aurais dû dire. C'est parce que je les ai caché qu'on en est là.

Une petite larme coula sur sa joue, et tous les membres de l'équipage promirent que, s'ils s'en sortaient, ils feraient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

-Je vais peut-être partir avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu réaliser mes rêves. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir devenir Roi des Pirates, et être le meilleur sabreur du monde à tes côtés. Mais Luffy, laisse-moi au moins quitter ce monde sans le regret de ne pas t'avoir dit quel est cet autre secret que je cache...  
-Zoro...ne fait pas ça...  
-Luffy...  
-NE LE DIS PAS !  
-Fin du temps imparti, Roronoa !

Bad leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, et pour tout le monde, la scène se passa au ralenti. Alors que la lame se dirigeait vers le cou de Zoro, ce dernier souriait intensément en regardant son capitaine, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Luffy...  
-Ne le dis pas...Zoro, ne le dit pas !  
-Depuis longtemps déjà, je...  
-Non...  
-Je suis amoureux de toi.  
-ZOROOOOOO !  
-C'EST LA FIN !

La lame se baissa, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre sa cible, Bad fut propulsé de l'échafaud par une violente explosion. À côté de Zoro apparut un Usopp tremblant de tout son corps et l'arme encore tendue devant lui.

-On est l'équipage des Mugiwaras, hurla-t-il. On ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Peu importe combien vous êtes, et peu importe à quel point on souffre ! On est les plus forts !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit couteau et commença à essayer de libérer Zoro.

-Usopp, tu...  
-Si tu meurs, Luffy ne se le pardonnera jamais. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur une dispute.  
-Ce que tu fais est dangereux, tu en as conscience ?  
-Évidemment. Mais je m'en fous royalement.

Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir l'un des cadenas. Il s'attaqua au second, quand des hommes de la marine foncèrent sur lui, sabres en main. Mais Usopp poursuivit sa tâche. Zoro tenta de les atteindre de ses pieds, mais ce furent ceux de Sanji qui les envoyèrent balader. Le blond atterrit juste à côté d'eux et aida le sniper à libérer le condamné.

-Bon, déclara Sanji, on doit se dépêcher de repartir, maintenant.  
-Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir facilement, Cook.  
-Bordel, t'as vraiment merdé.  
-Je sais.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Zoro subtilisa trois sabres à des soldats à terre et fit craquer son cou.

-Bon, on va devoir se débarrasser d'eux en vitesse pour partir au plus vite de cet enfer.  
-OK !  
-Restez tous les deux et protégez-vous mutuellement. Vu notre état, rester seul est dangereux.

D'un bond, il descendit de l'échafaud pour combattre.  
Sanji avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait passer du condamné prêt à mourir au fier guerrier si facilement. Il avait hâte qu'il parle avec Luffy pour régler tout ça.

-Sanji...  
-Mettons-nous dos à dos, et couvrons nos arrières !  
-D'accord !

Ils s'exécutèrent, et de cette façon, ils parvinrent à bien se défendre. Ignorant la fatigue et leurs corps suppliant une pause. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils avaient à se battre si durement. Et ce n'était pas non plus la dernière.

Malgré tout, Usopp remarquait bien que Sanji mettait moins de puissance qu'à l'accoutumée dans ces coups. Il prit un moment pour l'observer, et nota qu'il ne s'appuyait que peu sur sa cheville droite. Il avait dû se la torse en atterrissant sur l'échafaud. La colère qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis tout à l'heure refit surface.

-Sanji, tu es blessé !  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Mais merde alors, quand vas-tu cesser de mentir ?! T'as vu où on en a failli arriver à cause de tout ça ?!  
-Usopp, c'est pas le moment !

Il se tourna vers son ami, mais s'appuya sur sa mauvaise jambe, aggravant un peu plus sa blessure. Il chancela, et le brun se précipita pour le rattraper.

-Sanji !  
-Je...ça va...  
-Mais...  
-Crevez, sales criminels !

Ils relevèrent la tête, et virent un de leurs adversaires pointer un canon dans leur direction. Ils tentèrent de sauter sur le côté, mais le blond s'écroula au sol, entraînant son ami avec lui.

-Oh non, Sanji !

Le Vinsmoke grogna de colère et essaya de pousser un peu Usopp pour le faire partir.

-Cours, Usopp !  
-Je vais pas te laisser !  
-Je ne peux pas bouger, toi oui. Alors file, dépêche-toi !  
-Hors de question que je m'en aille sans toi !  
-Bon sang Usopp, tu veux crever ?!  
-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je préfère mourir avec toi !

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de son ami tomber sur sa peau.

-Usopp...  
-Sanji...moi, je n'ai pas peur de te dire ce que je ressens ! Je tiens à toi, tu vois...alors, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! JAMAIS !  
-Feu !

Le canon tira, et les deux garçons virent l'énorme boulet foncer dans leur direction. Immédiatement, le sniper se mit devant Sanji, comme si son corps serait suffisant pour protéger l'autre homme. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à y laisser sa peau, un éclair noir passa devant eux, et le boulet explosa à mi-chemin, emportant avec lui des hommes de la marine.  
Usopp laissa ses bras retomber mollement, et il fit un immense sourire à leur sauveur.

-Merci Brook !  
-À votre service, Yohohoho !

Il repartit à l'assaut. L'homme au long nez se replaça face à Sanji et commença à se lever, mais les mains du blond sur son col le forcèrent à rester à genoux.

-S...Sanji !  
-Tu voulais que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur...  
-Attends ! Pas ici ! Il y a des gens...  
-Je m'en fous ! T'as failli mourir...

Il remonta ses mains jusqu'aux joues d'Usopp, et les caressa de ses pouces.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait peur...et ce qui me motive...eh bien voilà, je vais résumer tout ça de cette façon : je t'aime Usopp, et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.  
-Sanji...  
-Pitié...ne me refais plus jamais vivre ça...

Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs deux visages, alors que le Vinsmoke attirait son amour contre lui pour un fougueux baiser qui leur fit un bien fou.

Un peu plus loin, Zoro les regarda, en souriant et éliminant tous les adversaires qui se présentaient devant lui. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à Luffy et le débarrassa de ceux qui l'entouraient. Le capitaine fonça vers son second dès qu'il le vit, les larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux.

-Zoro !  
-Luffy, il faut qu'on reparte vite !  
-Zoro, t'es un imbécile, un baka, un abruti, un...un...T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR !  
-Je suis désolé Luffy, mais on parlera de tout ça plus tard !  
-Non, on en parle maintenant !

Le vert secoua la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-Écoute, on est tous épuisés et en danger, ici. On doit repartir au plus vite. On aura tout le temps de discuter sur le bateau.

Luffy sécha une larme et ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer, quand il entendit un sifflement sur sa droite. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une lame se planta dans son bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

-Ah, merde !  
-Luffy !  
-Mugiwara, Roronoa, vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Bad, armé de deux pistolets, fonça vers eux à toute vitesse. Sans plus attendre, Luffy utilisa le Gomu Gomu No Pistolet, les propulsant tous deux plus loin dans la forêt.  
Zoro fit signe à Sanji d'emmener tout le monde au bateau et partit à leur suite, se concentrant pour retrouver rapidement son nakama et ne pas se perdre en chemin.

À mi-chemin, la pluie se mit à tomber, et il y avait même des éclairs.

Il arriva enfin dans un espace dégagé au bord d'un grand ravin. Bad et Luffy, tous deux blessés, se faisaient face. Et puis, comme si l'arrivée de Zoro leur avait fait un déclic, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.  
Le combat fut rude, et Luffy remarqua rapidement que plus il frappait, plus les blessures sur le corps de son ennemi disparaissaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
-J'ai mangé le fruit du Cure Cure No Mi ! Toutes les blessures qui me sont infligées guérissent en un rien de temps !  
-Sérieux ?!  
-Les autres généraux ont peur de moi grâce à ce pouvoir, alors ils m'ont laissé ici ! Mais quand ils viendront chercher vos têtes, je quitterais enfin cet enfer et je prendrais ma revanche en dirigeant le monde !

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre, et s'acharna sur Luffy, qui ne pu qu'encaisser les coups au visage. Zoro saisit ses armes et se précipita pour l'aider, forçant Bad à se détourner du capitaine pour se concentrer sur lui.

-Vous faites pitié, tous les deux ! Je vais vous expédier en enfer !  
-Comme si on pouvait se permettre de perdre contre toi !

Le sol mouillé devint glissant, et leurs gestes étaient de plus en plus mauvais. Le combat devenait difficile, et Zoro sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il devait trouver vite une solution.  
Malheureusement, Bad en trouva une avant lui. Il tenta un coup de sabre vers le flanc gauche de Zoro, qui l'esquiva facilement. Mais l'autre homme en profita pour sortir un couteau de sa poche, qu'il jeta en direction de Luffy, que l'eau avait un peu affaibli. Le bretteur n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit devant son capitaine, laissant l'arme s'enfoncer dans son corps déjà meurtri.

-Non, Zoro !  
-Hahahahaha, tu es pitoyable, Zoro ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu te sacrifieras toujours pour ton imbécile de capitaine ! Tu mourras par sa faute, c'est certain !  
-Je préfère que ce soit ça...plutôt que l'inverse !

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais une poigne puissante sur son épaule le projeta au sol. Luffy, profondément énervé, l'avait poussé en arrière pour se jeter sur Bad. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire. Et avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il le poussait en direction du ravin.

Mais Bad résistait. Il avait encore toutes ses forces grâce à son fruit du démon. Alors, il repoussait Luffy, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Luffy avançait, petit pas par petit pas, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Et puis, il sentit une chaleur intense dans son dos, qui l'entoura alors qu'une incroyable force l'aida à repousser Bad. Zoro s'était relevé, et tout contre son capitaine pour le soutenir, il poussait l'ennemi lui aussi. Et ensemble, ils parvinrent à faire tomber le général dans un hurlement déchirant.

Et le silence s'installa.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille regardait l'immensité qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Et comme s'il semblait se reconnecter à la réalité, il se tourna subitement vers son second, qui avait arraché un morceau de ses vêtements pour couvrir sa plaie.

-Chopper va devoir m'arranger ça...  
-Zoro...

La petite voix tremblante de Luffy provoqua à nouveau une douleur intense au cœur de Zoro. Mais alors qu'il voulut consoler son capitaine, il le vit fermer les yeux et perdre connaissance. Il s'empressa de le rattraper et de partir rejoindre les autres.

* * *

-Bon bah, soupira Nami en s'étirant, on repassera pour le paradisiaque de cette île !

Tous hochèrent la tête sans hésiter. Au retour de Zoro et Luffy, l'équipage s'était dépêché de retourner au bateau et de partir. Les hommes de la Marine avait dû comprendre que leur chef était au plus mauvais point, et eux-mêmes n'en menaient pas large. Et n'ayant pas de navire, ils n'avaient pas pu les poursuivre. Ainsi, ils avaient enfin pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-En tout cas, ajouta Usopp, qui bricolait assis à la table de la cuisine, j'espère que notre prochaine escale sera plus calme.  
-Bah, rit Franky, un peu d'action, ça fait pas de mal.  
-On a tous failli y passer au moins une fois !  
-Eh bien, nous ferons attention la prochaine fois, intervint Sanji.

Il posa une assiette devant Usopp et l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant. Le sniper rougit et le remercia également d'un sourire. Nami fut très heureuse de les voir ainsi : depuis que Sanji s'était lâché, il semblait plus épanoui. Son regard se voila soudain de tristesse, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte.

-Ils vont enfin se parler ?  
-Zoro va le voir, en tout cas. J'espère que ça va aller...  
-Je suis sûr que oui, Chopper. Le Marimo n'a vraiment pas envie de perdre son petit capitaine.

En effet, dehors, Luffy était assis sur la tête de lion du Sunny, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil, et était resté là, les cheveux dans le vent.  
Zoro s'approcha, et s'appuya à la rambarde à côté de lui. Il regarda l'horizon sans vraiment le voir, cherchant le meilleur moyen de s'expliquer avec son capitaine.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, et se mit à l'observer. Il le trouvait incroyablement beau en cet instant. Il regrettait d'avoir à lui rappeler ce qui avait manqué d'arriver entre eux, ce qui entraînerait la décomposition de ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Mais ils devaient parler. Et il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait, après tout.

-Luffy, on doit parler sérieusement.  
-Je veux juste savoir la vérité.  
-Je vais te la dire. Je le jure sur mon honneur.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil, évalua son sérieux. Il finit par se lever et descendre de la tête de lion pour se mettre en face du sabreur.

-D'accord, je vais te poser les questions, et tu vas juste répondre.  
-Vas-y.

Zoro se tint bien droit, prêt à répondre. Il se doutait de ce que son capitaine allait lui demander. Il ne savait juste pas comment tout ça allait finir.

-Zoro, est-ce que tu veux partir ?  
-Non. Je ne le voudrais jamais.  
-Est-ce que tu m'as dis tout ce que tu me cachais ?  
-Oui, tout.  
-Promis ?  
-Juré.  
-Et tu n'as pas menti dans tes dernières paroles ?  
-J'étais sincère.

Luffy fit un peu en avant, un seul.

-Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment mourir sur l'échafaud ?

Le vert ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait dire la vérité, il avait promis. Et de toute façon, mentir ne servirait à rien. Alors il sourit, tristement.

-Non. Non je ne le voulais pas.  
-Mais tu as abandonné.  
-J'avais accepté l'hypothèse que je ne m'en sortes pas. Mais je gardais espoir que vous me saviez malgré tout. Je pense que peu importe à quel point ma situation sera désespérée, j'aurais toujours cet espoir.

Luffy fit un second pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu prononcé tes derniers mots, alors ?  
-Parce que c'était ma faute, tout ça. Et il était temps que tu saches.  
-Alors tu veux encore vivre, avec nous, et devenir le plus grand bretteur du monde ?  
-Et te voir devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Il sourit, et les rayons du soleil derrière lui lui accordèrent la beauté d'un dieu. Alors, Luffy fit un troisième pas, et posa la question dont il voulait le plus ré-entendre la réponse :

-Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Encore un pas, et le bretteur comprit. Alors il s'avança aussi. Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs mains puissent se toucher, les yeux dans les yeux. Zoro se pencha, mélangea son souffle à celui de Luffy, et murmura d'une voix légèrement rauque :

-Je t'aime, Capitaine.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser qui devint rapidement sauvage lorsque Luffy y répondit. À peine avait-il senti sa bouche contre la sienne qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, se fondant contre lui avec force. Zoro avait reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la barrière, ses mains puissantes refermées sur les hanches du plus petit. Rapidement, leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse enflammée qui leur coupa le souffle. Et à peine avait-il fini un baiser qu'ils en entamaient un autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter tant ils en avaient besoin.

Au bout d'un moment tout de même, Zoro estima qu'il valait mieux faire une pause. Il colla son front à celui de Luffy, qui s'était mis à pleurer pendant les échanges. Doucement, il fit glisser des mains dans son dos pour le réconforter.

-Luffy, je suis décidé de t'avoir fais tant de mal.  
-J'ai eu peur, Zoro...peur que tu partes et après...que tu meurs...  
-Je ne mourrais pas tant que tu seras dans ma vie...je n'en ai plus le droit.

Il embrassa tendrement chaque parcelle du visage de son amour, comme pour sécher ses larmes.

-Je suis là, Luffy, et je ne partirai pas.  
-Zoro, je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi. S'il te plaît...  
-Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais te faire souffrir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais Luffy s'en fichait. Il protégerait Zoro lui-même, de toute façon. Alors doucement, il remonta ses mains jusqu'au col de son amour pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que, lui aussi, il gardait auparavant secrètement au fond de lui.


End file.
